Changing the rule
by Misura
Summary: Yugi gets sick and tired of Joey and Seto's constant pretending to hate each other. [SetoJoey]
1. How it began

Changing the rule

Warnings/notes : Kaiba/Joey, slight fluff, focus on Joey and Yugi (not as a couple!)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 18th may 2003, by Misura

**********

Something had changed.

Joey couldn't quite put his finger on it or find the words to describe his feelings to Yugi or any of his other friends, but he was sure *something* was different.

__

Only what?

What's the difference between now and next week?

"Trying to think, puppy? Don't bother ; your head might explode from the effort." Kaiba sneered, shoving Joey out of his way.

__

Oh yeah, Mr. I'm-cool-and-you're-stupid is back.

A pity that ; I just got used to the pleasantness of his absence.

"Joey! Are you all right?" Yugi looked at him worriedly.

"Oh sure. 'Cause A LOSER LIKE KAIBA CAN'T INSULT ME!" Joey grinned as Kaiba froze and turned around, murder in his eyes.

__

It's fun to bait Kaiba.

Maybe that's why I missed him a little.

I mean ; it's not as if I *like* him or anything.

"Would you care to repeat that, Wheeler?" Kaiba informed coolly.

"Something wrong with your hearing? What a pity!" Joey replied, ignoring the uncomfortable look at Yugi's face. _That kid's just too nice for his own good._

Sometimes you have to speak up for yourself.

"I had thought that even a brainless mutt like you would know better than to call me a loser. So naturally I offered you a chance to correct me." 

__

I really wonder how Mokuba puts up with him all the time and even *loves* him.

"Well, that just goes to show how smart you *really* are, doesn't it?" Joey spoke heatedly.

The entrance of the teacher prevented Kaiba replying to that. Yugi was glad of it ; even though Joey was one of his best friends, he had managed to establish something of a peace with Kaiba as well. It made him uneasy to see them fight as much as they did. 

__

Because ...

~flashback~

"What do you mean 'so basically you're in love with Joey only you're afraid to tell him'?!?" Kaiba roared. "I'm *not* afraid of telling that puppy anything!"

"So ... when are you going to ask him out on a date then?" Yugi asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uhm ... next week?" Kaiba tried. 

Yugi sighed. "Listen, Seto ... if you want my advise in this - "

"I don't! I can solve this just fine on my own!" Kaiba snapped. "I shouldn't have told you, forget I mentioned it! Just forget it, okay? Please?"

It was that last word that had made him agree, against his better judgment.

"All right then, if that's what you want ... " he let his voice trail off.

Kaiba nodded eagerly. "It is!"

" ... then I won't tell anyone about this. But I think you should - "

"Thanks Yugi. I have to go now ; see you tomorrow at school!" Kaiba sprinted away, not looking back. Yugi shook his head and wondered if he could give Joey some subtle hints.

__

Hmmmm, no matter how much I like him, I don't think 'subtle' and 'Joey' go well together.

~end flashback~

__

And also because ...

~flashback~

"Yug, buddy, you gotta help me! I'm desperate!" Joey pleaded.

"You know I'm your friend ; of course I'll help you! What with?" Yugi replied, slightly alarmed by Joey's tone. _He sounds seriously worried._

"I know it sounds stupid, but you're my last hope! Please!" 

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can think of a solution." Yugi offered again.

"You're probably going to laugh at me. It's so stupid! I'm such an idiot!"

"Joey, could you tell me what exactly is wrong?"

"I'm a loser! I'm a fool! I'm - "

"JOEY!"

Brown eyes looked up confused. "Huh?"

"What *is* this thing I need to help you with?" Yugi asked patiently.

"Oh, well, you see, it's kinda personal, and I really don't want to bother you with - "

Yugi sighed. "Just spit it out, Joey. I swear I won't laugh or embarrass you."

Joey hesitated. "Uhm .... IthinkI'minlovewithKaiba."

"But you call him names all the time!" Yugi exclaimed. "I thought you hated him!"

Joey shook his head miserably. "Those things just flap out. I can't help it. Oh, Yug, what am I gonna do? The guy despises me!"

"Because *he* calls *you* names all the time too?" Yugi guessed.

"Yeah. Kinda obvious, don't you think?" 

"Maybe he does it for the same reason you do it. Maybe he secretly loves you too." Yugi speculated aloud. _Alright, I'm not breaking my word to Kaiba here._

Just working with what Joey tells me. Let's hope it's enough.

"Nah. That's a silly idea. Why would he do that? He's cool, you know, not like me. It's kind of you to try to cheer me up, Yug, but don't give me false hope. I'm doomed if he ever finds out."

Yugi wondered why two of his best friends were such idiots.

__

Bakas. Both too convinced of their own right. Too uncertain.

~end flashback~

~to be concluded in the second chapter~


	2. How it ended

Changing the rule

Warnings/notes : Kaiba/Joey, slight fluff, focus on Joey and Yugi (not as a couple!)

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 18th may 2003, by Misura

**********

"Well, class, that's all for today! Enjoy the rest of your weekend!" A bright voice brought Yugi back to the present. Where Kaiba and Joey were glaring at eachother again.

"So it's back to your cot for you, puppy!" 

"And you go back to count your money, Kaiba-boy?" Joey spoke out the nickname Pegasus had used with a smirk, savoring the other boy's reaction.

"Don't call me that, mutt! Or you'll regret it!" Kaiba threatened.

Most of the other people had left, leaving only Yugi, Joey and Kaiba in the classroom. Yugi almost wished any of the others were here ; surely Ryou or Yami would know what to do.

"I'll call you whatever I want, mister!" Joey taunted.

Neither of the two seemed to notice Yugi. He didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

"I'm warning you, puppy. Don't make me mad." Kaiba glared. Yugi noted his cheeks were flushed with anger, which was rather unusual. _Usually he freezes all over._

"You're already insane, Kaiba-boy, so why would I bother?" Joey replied.

It was the last drop.

"You're hopeless! I don't know how I could ever fall in love with such an utter idiot!" Kaiba screamed. Yugi wasn't sure who was more surprised ; him or Joey. _Or Kaiba._

"You -you're in love with me?" Joey asked finally, his voice unusuallly soft.

"Yes, I am, even if the why is a mystery to me." Kaiba hissed.

"That's-that's great!" Joey said slowly. Yugi prayed the blond wouldn't ruin things now.

__

Seto confessed, now it's Joey's turn. I know they can work things out between the two of them.

"Oh, you think so? Well, let me tell you, puppy, that if you think you can make me the laughing-stock of the school by telling them, you are in for a disappointment." Kaiba glared.

"Chill out, man! What on earth would I do that for?" Joey asked, honestly confused.

"Because, as you have made abundantly clear, you hate the mere sight of me." Kaiba replied.

"But I don't! I love you too!" Joey protested. "Or at least, I think I do."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Don't mock me, mutt. That's just not possible."

"Why not? Because you're always such a jerk? Well, I don't care. I can't help it."

"I hate liars!" Kaiba spat out the words. "I had expected better from you."

__

This is going wrong! I have to say something! I wish Yami was here ; they'd listen to him!

I'm just Yugi ...

"What?!? I can't believe this!" Joey raised his voice too. 

Kaiba opened his mouth for a reply when Yugi had finally had it.

"STOP IT!"

"Yug!"

"Yugi!"

"What kind of idiots are you? Joey, you love Seto, Seto you love Joey. Don't bother denying ; you both told me. So what's your problem?" Yugi yelled. _It feels good to yell. Maybe I should try doing it more often._

"You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"You gave me your word!"

Yugi gulped as both Joey and Kaiba came at him, before bolting to run. As Joey stepped up to run after him, Kaiba stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No."

"But he- "

"He told me you loved me." Kaiba said pensively, deliberately not looking at Joey.

"Yeah, so? He was supposed to keep it a secret!"

"And he told you I love you." Kaiba continued.

"Could you get to the point?"

"Do you?" Kaiba looked up, locking gazes with Joey, who started to blush in an interesting shade of red. "Do you really have such feelings for me?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Joey answered sulking. "Now you can go and laugh at me."

"I told you I love you. Yugi told you I love you." Kaiba stated.

"And? Doesn't mean anything, does it?"

Kaiba sighed and wondered how Yugi could put up with a friend like Joey.

__

Or with me, for that matter. He chuckled. _I'm not the easiest person to deal with sometimes either. Though most people would be shocked to hear me confess that._

"I see there's only one way I can convince you." He sighed. In theory he knew what he was supposed to do now, but ... _I haven't exactly practiced this._

"Yeah? And how - "

Kaiba shut him up with a kiss. 

And perhaps it wasn't the best kiss anyone had ever given to the person he loved, but it was a good first attempt, at least in Joey's opinion, who hadn't been kissed *that* often to be any judge.

~OWARI~


End file.
